Scientific Mind
by Nessie113
Summary: An eighteen year old girl with extrordiary scientific abilities is pulled into Midde Earth from the modern world. Her mathematical skills trun out to be vital for survival of the Fellowship. I will try to change as much as I can from the original story to make mine unique. Tenthwalker, [Legolas, OC]
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first chapter of my fist fanfiction that I ever wrote and I'm sooooooo excited about it. I hope youre all gonna love it as much as I do. Or at least a little bit...;) I am not the best writer but i put a lot of soul into what i write. Plus i am also a scientist and thats what I wanted to show in this fic that is kind of meant to describe my problems a little bit.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of The Ringsor any part of it, but I do own my original character Arianwen.

* * *

The nights were getting warmer but it was not the first time everything was obscured by layers of water pouring from the sky. It also wasn't the last one. Autumn in Wales could get rainy enough for most tastes. In a small house in the outskirts of Cardiff Arianwen shifted restlessly and stared blunty at the ceiling. The house was completely empty as her family left for holidays leaving her to enjoy the last summer she could spend as what they defined as a child. She turned eighteen three months ago and a month later she was accepted to study Physics at the University of Cambridge. That had been her dream since she turned ten and decided she want to spend her life working as a scientist and devoted herself completely to achieving that goal.

Her family came from rural Wales and she was raised in the traditional Welsh cultural environment but ambition always required her to do more with life. When she was twelve her parents decided to move to Cardiff to provide her with appropriate education that was so lacking in the country. Her life has been a chase towards more and more difficult goals since then and university was not the end of them.

Ari sighed deeply and sat on her bed that creaked silently under her. She has never been the fittest one but two difficult years of studying to get into university did not leave any time for physical activity. She still wasn't obese but gained significantly more weight for past months and started to feel somewhat insecure about herself.

"Please don't do this" she murmured to herself quietly, looking down at her stomach and trying to make it seem flatter than it really was "Don't go there, this is not going to fix anything". She stood up and made her way towards the stairs leading down from her room down to the living room. The dull sound of rain on the roof and lights from the lanterns shining through the curtains of water made the house look haunted with its wooden walls and floors.

Her bare feet started to get cold when she walked down the stairs in silence. She entered the kitchen and looked out the window at the abandoned world bathing in orange street lights. Ari turned on the kettle and waited for the water to boil with her hand on the table staring at the horizon thinking about how her life has turned out. In a month she's going to leave the place where she grew up and start her "new" life as an adult. But is this really where she wants to end up? The past year has been bearable but she was so tired trying to do the best in any circumstances. She has always been a loner, she did have friends even a few close ones but socialising has always been tough for her. She loved talking to people but rarely found anybody that was worth her attention or thought that she was worth his.

" _You always want too much"_ a voice in her head sighed " _Too much to be happy, just try for once and enjoy the moment"._

"Its not that easy" she murmured simply but knowing the voice was right. She expected too much from herself but changing that was difficult and would require even more effort from her than just going along with the habits.

The kettle whistled quietly and Ari poured water slowly into the mug, her mind busying herself with using different formulas to calculate heat dissipated during this process. She sat on the table and holding the cup with left hand sipped a little bit of hot tea making the steam cover her thick edged glasses in white mist. She used her other hand to wipe them and run her hand through really short brown hair straightening the fringe and tugging the rest behind her ears. She was never beautiful or even pretty but she has learned to ignore that fact and tell herself that her intelligence made up for all of that. Even though she really believed it she couldn't help being self conscious about her body. Her four year old sister has already outgrown her by twenty centimeters and despite her young age she looked much older than Ari with long slim legs and pretty face surrounded by shiny blonde hair.

Her family was always supportive of her but they never understood, not completely. They tried but Ari's drive for knowledge and success was totally foreign to them. She hated all the rural tradition she grew up with and even when trying to understand and treat it with respect she never could make it truly a piece of her life.

A loud thunder pulled her out of those thoughts. She looked outside again and noticed that the sky was lighting up with white spears of light every few seconds. her mind unconsciously calculated the location of the centre of the storm.

"One kilometer, north. It's surely gonna be a peaceful night" she said smiling to herself admiring the beautiful show outside. Time passed and the storm continued to shake the ground and made the wooden walls tremble slightly, lightnings getting brighter and thunders louder. Sitting on the wooden kitchen table wasn't as comfortable as she thought so she turned around and jumped off of it making her way up holding a cup in her hand.

 _A meter per second, than the stairs, but she was carrying tea and the door broke yesterday._ She was going to be upstairs in thirteen seconds. She entered her room and sat on the floor next to the low window trailed with drops of rain placing her mug with almost cold tea on the floor. She reached behind the curtain and drew out a book. The cover was worn out wearing traces of repeated use so that golden letters on the from were barely visible. "The Lord of The Rings" was strangely her favorite book even if it did not explain any scientific theories and contained nothing but the imagination of the author. Or did it? She always felt as if there was something real, some invisible certainty in Tolkien's writing that made her believe he was describing the real world even when it seemed scientifically impossible.

Ari opened the book somewhere in the beginning and started reading word after word, sentence after sentence forgetting about the real world that diminished to some small memory from the past replaced by another world. The storm raged outside now centrally above her house. Suddenly a lightning shot out of the shy and struck the roof with great force sending vibrations along the walls and drowning the reality in white light. Ari let out a scream and felt herself flying towards the ceiling denying gravity then everything went white.


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly thank you sooo much for everybody who reviewed after the first chapter. Passiflore, immortal chord and princesaangelbebe you just made my day or even a couple of days with my first three reviews ever :) I already love being part of this community and I'm going to try and update as often as I can. Holidays are coming up so I hope I will be able to write a lot.

Secondly I just wanted to say sorry in case I make any language, spelling or grammatical mistakes. English is not my first language and I'm not really great with writing dialogues so it is really probable I will have mistakes in the structure. Just let me know if you find anything. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Ari opened her eyes just to see an overwhelming darkness around. All of her senses felt incredibly dull when she tried to explore her surroundings but after a while of focus she was able to feel weird sensation washing over her whole body. Water? Inhaling the air she could taste its humidity and a how sticky it felt in the mouth. Hearing came back next and she could notice the quiet sound of waterdrops falling onto the ground. The air smelled of mushrooms, mud and wood. She blinked when she realised water was pouring onto her eyes and sat up suddenly.

Her hands touched the ground soaked with water and wet leaves brushed along her cheek making her cringe. Her blue eyes tried very hard to see anything but all she could make out were grey shadows surrounded by endless fields of black. She closed her eyes treating them only as a distraction from examining the surroundings. The rain was falling systematically and she could clearly hear the sound of drops hitting lightly against the leaves. There is a tree, quite big judging from the spread of sound two meters to her right. And another one behind her, further away three, maybe four meters.

Her hand reached to her face brushing wet strands of hair out of her eyes and cheeks making her realise that something was definitely missing here. Glasses! Ari jumped at that sudden realisation and started to comb the surroundings with her fingers. It took her a while to find them, lying in a small hole in the ground about a meter to her right. She placed them carefully over the nose and opened her eyes again.

"Much better now" she murmured. Looking around now she noticed many tall trees irregularly spaced around her. The sky was covered in dark grey clouds and rain was pouring down leaving wet smudges on the surface of her glassed obscuring the view. Suddenly a lightning appeared above her head followed by a loud thunder that made the trees and ground shiver violently. The storm continued.

The surroundings was more visible and details were easier to distinguish in the flashes of white light. They gave Ari the opportunity to stand up finding support in tree branches above her head. She looked around and started assessing the situation. How is it possible she is outside. The trees didn't seem familiar and she couldn't see the lights. It must be quite a distance from her house.

But somewhere inside she already knew that something unbelievable has happened. She remembered the sensation of flying upwards as if dragged by some invisible force, her flight not stopping at the ceiling, continuing on through white and milky mist. She wasn't home anymore. The air didn't feel right here. She jumped lightly and landed bending her knees. The gravity force is not the same here,she could feel it. How is it possible?

Suddenly she heard something apart from the constant rustling of the leaves and rumble of thunders. There is somebody out there. Her mind processed the information long before the body reacted. Few seconds later she forced herself to act. She needs to get out of here. Think! Where is the sound coming from? Left about twenty meters, moving quickly along. She will have at most five seconds. Her body reacted after one. She threw herself between the trees stumbling over roots and smaller bushes and plants. Surprisingly after a few meters the forest ended exposing a sandy or rather muddy road that right now was closer to resembling a river.

Running out of the forest she slipped on the wet ground and slid a few meters opening her eyes just in time to see a horse with a dark figure mounting it come to stop just a few centimeters from her chest. She screamed and tried to stand up but the slippery ground made it impossible making her fall flat back onto the ground. Not much later she saw an arrow appear pointed straight at her head, ready to shoot. She raised her hands above her head, terrified by this sudden life threat.

Another lightning sliced the sky in half throwing some ghostly white light onto the tall figure on the horse. She could see the details of the face really briefly but that was enough to strengthen her fear even more.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the figure threw the hood of his head exposing his long blonde hair to the rain. He looked at her lowering down the bow as soon as he realised she does not posses any means of protection. Her mind started racing frantically adjusting to the wild beating of her heart. She was desperately looking through her memory for an answer that could be "right" in this situation, but the only thoughts that passed through her mind concerned advanced techniques of integration. Live long and prosper? No it doesn't go like this. God bless you? Not exactly the best idea.

Finally she just blurted out, "My, my name is Arianwen. I...I come in peace". As soon as she spoke she realised how stupid it must have sounded and lowered her eyes to the ground.

Tall blonde looked down at her confusion visible at his face "You may arise Arianwen, I have no further intention of hurting you."

No further intention? What is that supposed to mean. She tried to stand up shakily, her legs still not in the best condition, but she slipped and fell again splashing water from a puddle onto her jumper. He reached out offering his hand and helped her rise to her feet.

His voice was hesitant as if he wasn't exactly convinced if he really means what he is saying, "Legolas Greenleaf at your service, pleased to make your acquaintance Lady Arianwen"

She suddenly let go of his hand almost falling into the mud again. "Le...Legolas?" She looked up at him she studied his face more closely for the first time. His long blonde hair now completely wet from the rain stuck to his plain face and tucked back exposed his pointy ears. Light blue eyes looking at her with doubt. This could not be happening. How was it possible? Think! Could the multiverse theory be true? Or was it time travel? She always believed in all of it, but the probability...but it had to be him, it had to be middle earth, she just felt it.

Staring at him with her mouth wide open she said quietly, "Please call me Ari, Arianwen is just..." she stopped looking for the right word. "...too regal" she finished hesitantly. Surprisingly he smiled to himself as if amused by something which caused even bigger confusion on her side.

He realised it had made her uncomfortable and his smile diminished as soon as it appeared. Legolas turned his head towards her looking slightly down and said, "You shouldn't be standing here in the rain, you are already soaking wet. There is a small inn a few kilometers down this road where I was planning to spend the night. I will take you with me. You can explain everything there"

"Explain? Oh, yes, yes, of course..." She shifted uncomfortably and unconsciously took a step back. What is she going to tell him when they get there? He was after all a stranger. You don't just go off horse riding with total strangers. But what other alternatives did she have? Stay here in the rain, middle of the forest and get herself killed eventually. She took a step forward approaching the him despite hesitation clearly visible in her eyes. Legolas smiled again as if for a while he thought she was not going to join him. He helped her onto the horse's back later situating himself in front of her. He whispered something quietly but in a strong voice, and the horse started quickly along the road splashing water mixed with mud onto nearby trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm really sorry I didn't update for soo long. But I was busy with school work. To make it up to you today's chapter is longer than the previous ones. It was really painful for me to write this whole conversation between them about how she wound up in middle earth but I got through it. I hope you will like it. Have a nice time reading. :)

Disclaimer: I obviously dont own any part of The Lord of The RIngs. It's all Tolkien's work/ But I do own my original character Arianwen together with all her weird and crazy mathematical mind ;)

* * *

They arrived at the inn a few hours later soaked to the bone. The old three floor wooden building had a plain front with small square windows. Ari was shivering lightly when she was getting of the horse and she could feel her clothes leaking with water that later poured back onto the ground. When her feet touched the ground they momentarily disappeared in the thick layer of mud and Ari could feel her shoes filling with the sticky substance. She heard another loud splash on her left when Legolas got off his horse not avoiding this fate even despite being an elf. He led the horse to a large gate on the right of the entrance.

The windows of the inn emanated with dim, but warm light so inviting for Ari's eyes and tired body. Despite that instead of entering inside she tried to follow Legolas to the stables, but he turned around and said "Just wait here, I will be back in a few seconds."

She stood in the rain for twenty one more seconds allowing 3 more liters of water pour over her, but right now it didn't make any difference. Her clothes were totally wet and a few more seconds outside would not make it worse. She stood immobile once more rethinking all that happened since she found herself lying on the ground in the dark forest. Her mind was still trying to make sense of what happened and a continuous argument endured within her. An argument with herself. And if she knew herself well it was not long for a real battle to come.

Legolas emerged back from the stables eyeing her suspiciously once more, as if he hasn't done that enough already. Without saying anything he turned towards the door and started walking gesturing her to follow him. They entered through the door and the rain suddenly stopped. The have been outside for so long feeling endless drops of water hitting their skin, that its presence felt more right than its absence.

Her eyes adjusted to the brightness quite quickly and she could see the interior of the room with all clarity. Small tables scattered around a large room were all occupied and the bar was almost full with creatures of different species including mostly men, but she noticed more than a few dwarfs and one elf sitting at the far end of the table. Legolas crossed the room and approached the counter placing a gold coin on top of it.

"Two rooms for the night." he looked hesitantly at Ari and added "And two glasses of wine. Actually...make it a bottle".

The barman laughed loudly eyeing the elf with a disapproving look "You sure are going to need something stronger judging by the state of your clothing, eh?"

Legolas smiled politely but turned around and walked away pretty quickly, leading her to a distant table in the far left corner of the hall. They sat down on opposite ends of the table both of them quiet. Ari stared intensely at her hands calculating the angle at which her hands would receive the most energy from the fireplace. _The fire is five meters away, fifty centimeters below the level of the table. The tangent of the angle is one tenth..._ In reality she just wanted to find an excuse not to look at him.

"Ehm, Lady Arianwen..." Legolas started quite awkwardly "...now that we are not soaking wet anymore and we found a..." he looked around his face for once expressing his true feelings "...nice place to sit, why don't you tell me what you were doing in the forest there?"

She looked at his face for the first time. He looked worried or at least that's what it seemed to her. She was never too good with people. Maybe he always looked like this. She couldn't recall.

Ari sighed deeply and tried to relax "You wouldn't believe me anyway". _Thats not a good thing to say. They alway say it and it never ends well. You can do better._ It was already too late to change that.

His eyes were still surprisingly calm but she knew she was testing his patience. Elfs always seemed as if time wasn't that important to them but he was in a hurry and she knew that he would rather be on the road despite the rain, than stuck here with her. Waiting for her explanation. He leaned forward on his chair looking her in the eye.

"Lady Arianwen, I take my pride in being as open minded as I possibly can. I consider you should give me a try." He said.

People on her right started to argue loudly. _Many swearwords._ She could still hear the sound of the rain outside the window. _A drop every second._ His breath. One every ten seconds. GOD WHY DOES HE BREATHE SO LITTLE!

Everything around her exploded. Her mind just simply couldn't deal with so much information at once. Everything felt different here all the rules she relied on so much from gravity to the tip of Legolas's pointy ear. EVERYTHING was different.

"I'm not from this world!" she screamed her lungs burning and her eyes filling with tears. Than she just broke down, tears flowing down her cheeks and her body shaking incessantly. He just sat there looking at her, confusion mixed with compassion in his eyes.

It took her two minutes and twenty five seconds to calm herself down and wipe the tears out of her face. Five seconds more a waitress dressed in a long but lacy dress brought their wine placing two glasses in front of them. Legolas opened the bottle and poured some of the burgundy drink filling both of them almost to the edge. Without saying a word. He placed the bottle back on the table moving one of the glasses towards her. She took it gracefully wrapping her hands around the stem.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have screamed. I overreacted. I..." he interrupted her "It's no problem Lady Arianwen, at least I know your feelings at that moment were true. Have a taste of this wonderful wine, relax and I will listen to the whole story. No screaming this time." She chuckled lightly and took a sip from the glass and froze suddenly the rim still touching her lips. The wine...The wine was exactly the same. It reminded her of home.

Ari finally relaxed into her chair, leaning backwards and placing the glass back on the table. She looked at Legolas with determination on her face. "I will tell you everything, but you have to promise you won't tell anybody unless I allow you to."

He looked sincerely amused "Look who is giving out orders now!" he exclaimed the smile grew wider on his face.

However she remained serious, blushing slightly at his comment "I have the basics to suspect that what I will tell you might be really important but also potentially very destructive for this world." His face returned to his normal blunt look as he settled himself in the chair.

"Than I will listen with utmost respect and decide for myself... " she looked at him with uncertainty "...but I promise I won't tell anybody without your approval." Ari sighed with relief and sipped more wine from her glass.

"Let's start then... I said I'm not from this world. This is true. In my world gravity is different. I think the radius of the planet changed, because the density of the soil seems similar. If we assume the relativity of time and space..." _If you are going to convince him you need to make more sense. Get yourself together. Speak to him in his language not yours._ "In my world elves don't exist. Neither do dwarves. You are a book character and so is many people you know in this world. I think I got transferred...travelled from my world to this using what you would call magic and what we back where I come from, call science."

He looked at her silently, she could almost feel his mind working, processing every one of her words. "Can you give me any proof of that?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. He wants proof. How's she supposed to give it to him if she doesn't even know where or when she landed. What if…? The world is rarely coincidental and even science proves that. What if?

She opened her eyes. "Are you by any chance heading to Rivendell right now?" He looked surprised, but he nodded his head. She continued "What if I told you I know why you are going there?"

He was confused beyond measure "It's not possible, nobody knows why I am headed there. Accept me and king Thranduil and few other trusted. Unless..." she nodded and finished off his sentence "...unless I'm telling the truth."

He was tense and she could sense it. He inhaled deeply nodding slightly to inform her she can continue. She leaned in closing the distance between them, making sure nobody is listening in.

"You're heading to Rivendell for the meeting of the council. The council summoned by Lord Elrond because the ring of power has returned." He exhaled shock clearly visible on his face. He looked around quickly making sure nobody heard any of this. "If i was my father I would behead you before your knowledge could cause any more harm to this world. However I am not him nor are those his lands so I will believe you."

She looked at him bowing her head slightly "Thank you."

"Now if you'll let me escort you to your room. We have a long way to go tomorrow at dawn to make it in time" he stood up offering her his arm.

"We?" she looked at him with surprise on her face.

"Yes, I am taking you with me to Rivendell. With your permission we will consult Lord Elrond about your current knowledge and situation." His face clearly indicated he wouldn't take no for an answer "I will come and wake you up in the morning."

They picked up a pair of keys from the barman that clearly had too much alcohol already and was excitingly telling some really inappropriate stories to a waitress giggling helplessly on the floor. Legolas eyed them with disgust clearly written all over his face which didn't go unnoticed by Ari. He quickly turned around and she followed him up the stairs to the first floor where he lead her to the door with a room number painted carelessly on them.

"This is your room. I will see you in the morning." He turned around and wanted to walk away.

"Goodnight Legolas" she said quickly. He turned around smiling slightly "You too Lady Arianwen, may your dreams let you find your way back home." She smiled back at him feeling surprising gratitude towards him and everything he had done today.

"You will not be disappointed with your choices. I will make sure of that. Also if you could lose the lady part, I would be extremely exhilarated." She didn't know why she said that but it just seemed like the right thing to do at the moment.

"I will try. Sleep well" She couldn't see his face in the dark but his voice suddenly got more tense as if something she said had caused him pain. Then he turned around and disappeared on the other side of the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

So another chapter coming. this one is a bit shorter than expected...but at least I'm updating early so I hope you're happy ;) Nothing exeptional happens in this one but I just wanted to write some more interactions between Ari and Legolas...So this chapter one is mostly about this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Lord of The Rings but I do own Arianwen and the ideas she decides to use.

* * *

Ari woke up hearing a quiet insistent knocking on the door of her room. She yawned and flipped to the other side feeling weirdly rested even though the sun has just risen and she was not used to waking up that early. She jumped out of bed realizing she was still wearing the clothes from yesterday as she couldn't find anything to change into. She combed her hand through short hair straightening them while observing her own reflection in the nearby window.

She suddenly remembered it was knocking at her door that woke her up and rushed to open the door. Legolas was standing outside looking quite impatient. His blonde hair was falling perfectly combed onto his arms and along his back. Ari smirked to herself. And she used to think that the mathematical law proving that entropy was always increasing was quite reliable. He seemed to defy that law in every way possible. Legolas shifted from one leg to the other as if disapprovingly commenting on her slow reactions. He kept his expressionless face not letting his emotions get a hold of himself and smiled politely instead.

"Good morning Lady Arianwen" she noticed he called her lady again but made no comment about that. "I see that you awoken. I brought a change of clothes. If you could change and come downstairs I would like to depart as soon as we can." he handed her a perfectly folded pile of clothing.

She smiled at him sincerely "Thank you. I will be down in three minutes twenty...I'll be there in a while" she corrected herself instantly and closed the door in his face quickly pulling off her shirt and trousers. She changed very fast later brushing her face with piece of clothing she wet in a bucket full of water standing by the door. The clothes were really loose and most probably belonged to a male much larger than she was, loosely hanging around her shoulders and hips. Ari quickly rolled up the legs so she could walk without tripping on the long fabric. She turned towards the door and wanted to leave but her reflection in the window caught her attention.

"Great, now I look like a scarecrow." her face saddened when she felt self-conscious once again. _You fool just get over it. You will never be pretty and you have to deal with it._ She slammed the door open and stormed outside and down the stairs.

Legolas was sitting downstairs all his belongings gathered in a small bag next to his feet and enjoying his breakfast. He must have heard her walk down the stairs because he raised his head as soon as she walked into the hall. His reaction was far from what she has expected. His eyes trailed along her posture focusing around her feet buried deeply in many layers of thick fabric and a laugh escaped his mouth.

"You look extremely lovely today lady Arianwen" he stated his voice soaked with amusement. Somehow having him say it made it even worse for Ari and she tried to hold in tears that started gathering in her eyes. She said nothing and just approached the table sitting next to him and started nibbling at the food on her plate. He must have felt he stepped over the line because he remained silent for the next minutes trying to find a way to apologise. Slight blush had taken over his face while they sat together eating silently both consumed by their own feelings.

Ari finished eating quickly and glanced at Legolas who just opened his mouth to apologise but she didn't give him the chance to do so.

"How far are we form Rivendell?" she asked quickly before any words managed to escape his mouth. Legolas looked at best confused not to say pitiful when he processed her words.

"Half a day ride from here. We should reach it before midday if all goes well. Lady Arianwen before I didn't mean to..." she cut him off again her voice rigid "Thats good. I hope lord Elrond will be able to tell me what to do with my knowledge." Legolas sighed and decided to let go of the apologies as she let him know quite clearly she wasn't going to accept it. Not now.

"I'm sure he will. If there is a person in Middle Earth that can be of any advice to you, it will be him. Nobody else possesses that extensive knowledge of this land and its mysteries" he looked at her studying her reaction.

"The problem is I am not from this land, Legolas." she said it so quietly he barely heard her words. Ari stared intensely at the floor her hands in the air drawing invisible patterns known only to her mind. Legolas for the first time realised how much pain was visible on her face. She collected herself quickly and stood up walking towards the door.

"We should go now. We don't want to get caught by rain again right?" this small remark made him smile as he followed after her. He has gotten the horse ready for their journey long before and Ari wondered how he found any time for sleep last night.

"Shall we?" he grabbed the reins and glanced at her searching for approval in her eyes. Ari nodded slightly and ignoring Legolas's outstretched hand assessed the horse with her eyes. _One meter fifty three centimeters up, twenty to her right. So she will need a force of around twenty Newtons?_ She backed up slightly, took a run-up shooting into the air and landed face down on the other side of the horse.

Her hands were still aching after the fall as she sat up on the ground trying to get wipe a layer of dust from her face. Legolas hurried to the other side of the horse with a worried expression on his face. However as soon as he saw her sitting on the ground unharmed he burst into laughter.

"What happened?" his voice was shaky as his efforts at talking were disturbed by constant outbreaks of amusement. She also giggled slightly still struggling to restore her appearance to its previous condition. Finally she got up from the ground making clouds of white dust fly into the air.

"I forgot about gravity. The gravity is different." He obviously didn't understand what she meant by that but that didn't stop him for laughing for another while.

He reclaimed the control of himself twenty seconds later and in that time Ari managed to get rid of another two septillion or so sand particles from her clothing.

"I am extremely sorry lady Arianwen for my outburst. Once again I shouldn't have..."

"It was justified." she interrupted him smiling reassuringly at him "I got what I deserved. Maybe it will teach me not to trust science with everything next time"

He nodded but added "You shouldn't change your beliefs. They have served you well so far." This words felt surprisingly reassuring to her.

"Shall we go?" He extended his hand again. This time she took it gracefully as he helped her onto the horse later jumping and placing himself in front of her with one swift move.

She turned around taking one last look at the inn now bathing in the first rays of morning sun rising from among the horse quickened the pace as they rode towards Rivendell.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know it was short but I just wanted to develop the relationship between Ari and Legolas a little bit more before they come to Rivendell and give them something that will bring them closer as future friends In the next one they will surely get to Rivendell and some interesting things are going to happen. I promise :)


End file.
